Chicken Noodle Soup for the Naruto Lover's Soul
by x-pinkKAAPOW
Summary: A collection of oneshots for SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ShikaTema and NejiTenten! Enjoy the sweet one shots with kisses of warmth...R&R!


**Title: **Cocky Couple  
**Couple: **Naruto x Hinata  
**Summary: **Naruto is always the cocky one, but what happens when his angel of a girlfriend Hinata turns the tables and become a little vixen?

* * *

The boy snuck silently up behind his victim, eyes drawn into crafty slits. He crouched behind the couch, his back pressed up against it. The young man's eyes surveyed the room. There was no one there to keep him from making his attack. A devilish smile spread across the shadowy figure's face. He lightly stood to his feet, catlike in his agile stance. Leaning over the unsuspecting girl's shoulder he smiled at her oblivion.

This was too easy. The blonde haired boy allowed his breath to drift lightly over her hair, ruffling the silky locks falling about her face. The girl stiffened in fear. He allowed himself a slight smirk and leaned forward, nibbling lightly on her ear. The girl gasped. He felt a rush of satisfaction. She was just too much. Continuing to assault her ear he felt her relax a slight bit under his torturous nips.

"Naruto?" she asked quietly. Naruto smirked and vaulted gracefully over the couch to sit beside her.

"I would hope so… since when did anyone else do that to you?" He pulled a kunai out of his pocket and absently twirled it between his fingers. She giggled with a small blush.

"Even if there ever was anyone else I doubt you would allow them to live very long," she retorted. Naruto gave her a lop-sided grin, his big, blue eyes shimmering.

"Hey, I can't help but be protective of you…" he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, but she impishly turned her head from him. Naruto gave a small growl of frustration. The Hyuuga laughed lightly. Her eyes taunted him as she swayed off of the couch. He narrowed his eyes at the amorous creature before him. Of all the things he dealt with, she was the only one that could keep him so thoroughly captivated. He found her absolutely thrilling, while others thought of her as a waste of time or boring.

He wasn't sure when he'd found out about this side of her, but he knew it was only for him. Always so meek and gentle around the others, he would have never guessed the head-branch Hyuuga to be such a vixen when they were alone. Hinata laughed. "Now Naruto… I have never seen you so affected by teasing… what is it that irks you now?" She seemed to purr. Naruto grimaced.

"_Usually,_ it's not my incredibly hot girlfriend teasing me," he snapped. She smiled, drawing him in… taunting him. It seemed the predator had become prey. Naruto came off the couch and moved towards her. She flittered back a few paces, remaining just out of reach. Out of lunging distance, really… because believe me… he would have already tried that if she were close enough. Naruto continued to stalk after her, an uncharacteristic playfulness in his motions.

Naruto tried to remember when it was they'd started their relationship. They'd never really had an official moment at which they became a couple; they'd just sort of… ended up that way. It was just… one day they woke up and realized they weren't just friends anymore.

Hinata was pacing a little ways down the hall, having retreated during his ponderings. Naruto now returned to the chase. "How long do you plan on teasing me? I haven't kissed you since this morning," he grumbled. Hinata lifted an eyebrow.

"Indeed… such a long wait," she smirked. Naruto gave her a look of fake offense.

"Hey, I almost couldn't help myself during training. You looked dangerously cute when you were obliterating those fake ninja," he stated seriously. Hinata released a melodic peal of laughter.

"You _could_ have kissed me then," she said imperiously. Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Which is why you refuse to give me a moment of peace when the others are gone? I really must say you deprive yourself," she simpered. Naruto gritted his teeth. Why did she find so much pleasure in torturing him? Hinata's eyes flickered to his lips hungrily. Why did she torture herself? He smiled, determined to turn the tables.

"Yeah, but you _like_ when I refuse to give you peace. But I guess if you really don't want…" her eyes widened and she cut him off.

"Naruto, you know I only tease you. Of course I would never say no to _you_." She amended hastily. Naruto smiled triumphantly. Hinata's eyes narrowed in sudden realization of what he'd just done.

"Although you never asked me to say yes or no to anything as of yet… and I am feeling a bit fatigued. So unless you need something…I think I will go see if Neji would like to train with me," she smirked. She had won, knowing he hates when she leaves him to go train with somebody other than him…especially another guy, even if it was just her cousin. Sauntering lightly over to the dumb-struck boy she gave him a heated, but painfully short, kiss. Naruto gave a tiny groan of distaste as she left him. Turning, she swept off to her room, taking care to sway her hips rather noticeably. Naruto took the bait and stared after her, mesmerized. It wasn't until her door slid shut that he realized she'd beaten him at his own game. Scrambling a tad clumsily down the hall, he stepped into her room.

She was sitting lightly on her bed, idly playing with a strand of hair. "My, my… I did not think I did _that_ well as to keep you so long," she murmured. Naruto felt heat rise to his cheeks. So what if he liked the way she walked. Naruto crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her.

"You know that's not why I love you…" he said gently. She nodded. Her eyes understanding.

"And you know I feel the same way," she responded quietly. Naruto gave her another lop-sided grin.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but… I'm never letting you get away," he stated firmly. She smiled, the playful light returning to her eyes. "I missed you in all our years…you always liking me…me always sort of…_ignoring_ you."

"I suppose such a noble speech deserves a little kiss," she smirked, a pixie-like glitter shimmering in her expression. She crawled over to him and pecked him on the cheek. Naruto frowned.

"Not satisfied," he mumbled, pulling her into his lap. She squeaked with surprise but settled down quickly with a small blush.

"Well you _are_ demanding," she gave him a look of false irritation.

"Mmm… well, oblige me at least for now," he sighed. Hinata looked off thoughtfully before nodding with feigned reluctance. Pushing him gently back onto the bed she kissed his neck and trailed light nips up his cheek bone. Lightly pressing her lips to his she reveled in the softness of his kiss. Wrapping their arms about one another, she was about to melt away into his embrace when he pulled away. She gave a tiny whine of disappointment and Naruto's brow shot up.

"Yeah… I'm the demanding one," he chuckled and kissed her again.


End file.
